La tortuga y la liebre
by Mega Ayu
Summary: Mitaki Hatsune y Jacques Shion son rivales desde que tienen memoria, debido a una hazaña estúpida ocurrida en el pasado que aún no podían olvidar. Para proseguir con esta rivalidad, tuvieron que meter a sus hijos, aún con oposiciones. Años después, se volverán a reencontrar para competir por la victoria y el reconocimiento, intentando quitar ésa estúpida fábula de sus registros.
1. Némesis

**—Disclaimer:** **_Vocaloid_** es absoluta propiedad de _Crypton_ y _Yamaha Corporations_, por lo que no me hago responsable de ellos y tan sólo utilizo sus personajes para mi propia diversión en éste fanfic, donde sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Stranger<strong>  
><strong>•·.·´¯`·.·•<strong>  
><strong>ღ<strong>  
><strong>•<strong>  
><strong>•<strong>  
><strong>Capítulo I:<strong> Némesis

_"Hay que tener cuidado al elegir a los enemigos_  
><em>porque uno termina pareciéndose a ellos".<em>  
><strong>—Jorge Luis Borges—<strong>

* * *

><p>Tokio era una ciudad bastante ajetreada para muchas personas, para otras era la típica área metrópoli en la que se podía adquirir todo con la facilidad de cruzar unas cuantas calles o recorrer unas pocas manzanas; pero eso también dependía en la zona residencial que se habitaba.<p>

La cantidad de personas variaba con el paso del tiempo. Los que se trasladaban de otro sitio para la capital nipona, al poco tiempo cambiaban de actitud radicalmente y se volvían como zombies que de ninguna forma querían alejarse del distrito federal ni porque les pagasen una trillonada de los verdes. Tanta tecnología avanzada que se hallaba junta en Tokio les atraía con su apariencia, los seducía y luego los sumergía en un estado psicológico del que no podían escapar.

Oh sí, ese era el cliché que ocurría en Tokio.

Pero además del harto avance tecnológico del día a día japonés, también existía una rama cultural que se extendía no sólo allí, sino también alrededor de todo el mundo; nada más y nada menos que el deporte, algo que cualquier individuo podría disfrutar, unos más que otros.

Y ese era el caso del sonriente Mitaki Hatsune, el famoso atleta y deportista nipón en todo el país, incluso se extendía su fama por el continente y más allá de éste, aunque en éste sólo pocos conocían su talento atlético. Con tan sólo veinte años de edad consiguió alcanzar un número alto de premios y reconocimientos que lo llevaron a lo alto del podio en las olimpiadas del 92, cuando cumplió los veinticuatro. A los veintiocho tuvo a su primogénito que, según lo que afirmaba el hombre, sería un excelente atleta como él, le enseñaría todo lo que sabía y lo volvería el mejor. Dos años después tuvo a su primera hija, la cual no le pareció demasiado prometedora, pero que aún así quería transmitirle su legado atlético.

Sin embargo, lo que muchos desconocían de Mitaki era que había perdido en una simple carrera recolecta fondos para una causa ecológica a los veintiseis. Su contrincante mayor, Jacques Shion, le había vencido cuando el atleta Mitaki había logrado bastante ventaja y estaba muy cerca de la meta, pero en un descuido él se distrajo mientras veía a la que futuramente se convertiría en su esposa, Kisa Hatsune, y Jacques logró la delantera en cuestión de segundos. Gracias a Dios que el rumor no se había extendido demasiado por las redes.

Fue un extraño caso de la tortuga y la liebre, pero tal parece que ese error se quiere remendar ya diecinueve años después.

Miku y Mikuo Hatsune, hijos de Mitaki llevaban una vida un tanto ajetreada. Luego de la promesa de su padre cuando el mayor nació, pasaron los años de largo y duro entrenamiento que resultó bastante prometedor a juicio del padre. La menor de la familia también demostró su interés por el deporte, incluso más de lo que se imaginaron sus padres que creyeron y juraron que sería más lógico verlo en Mikuo, pero no fue así.

Como se había dictaminado, Mitaki entrenó de la misma forma a su hija. No con la magnitud que quería ver desarrollar en su hijo, pero lo hacía. Ya cuando la jovencita había cumplido sus doce años, ella rechistó hacia su padre diciéndole que quería entrenar más duro como lo hacía su hermano. Mitaki ante esto no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo; la dedicación en los ojos de la niña prometía una cosecha de buenos frutos.

Mikuo Hatsune, de dieciocho años, era un gran atleta conocido en su escuela principalmente por ser el hijo de Mitaki. Pero además de eso, era aún más conocido por los increíbles reconocimientos que hizo sacar a su escuela participando en triatlones, intercursos e intercolegiales. Mikuo Hatsune en verdad fue lo que su padre había prometido tras su nacimiento, pero su afán no era el mismo que el de él.

Por su parte, Miku, hermana menor del Mikuo y la última hija del matrimonio de Kisa y Mitaki, era la que más demostraba su emoción y dedicación a lo que su padre le gustaba. Además de ser conocida como hija del famoso atleta, Miku también hacía de las suyas. Estaba en gimnasia rítimica como capitana de su equipo, pero además de eso también estaba integrada en el equipo de fútbol y baloncesto femenil de su escuela. Practicaba tenis, adoraba correr, se la pasaba en todos los triatlones de cada año e incluso llegaba a participar en estos, poniendo en alto el nombre de su escuela.

Era sorprendente tanto para Mitaki como para Kisa ver cómo Miku disfrutaba de verdad lo que hacía, mientras que el mayor de los hijos era el más relajado con esto.

Pero ahora, Miku y Mikuo desean jamás haber tenido semejante admiración hacia el deporte.

—¡Prrff, papá! —exclamó la menor arrugando el periódico que Mitaki Hatsune le extendía. Además del papel, mantenía arrugada su nariz mientras que una de sus manos estaba hecha puño—. ¿Crees que vamos a pasar la vergüenza del siglo participando en eso?

Mikuo suspiró detrás de ella y resopló estando recostado del umbral de la puerta hacia la sala de estar, donde su hermana expresaba todo lo que pensaba al respecto de los planes de su padre.

—No será una vergüenza, Miku. Será la reinvención de mi nombre y los suyos en lo alto del podio —manifestó Mitaki elevando una mano, casi asemejándose con la representante de justicia; a Juicio de Miku, lo único que le faltaba era la balanza, porque ya se le notaba que estaba ciego.

—Por favor, ¿lo dices en serio? —espetó Miku—. ¡Hasta la triatlón de mi escuela suena mejor que lo que propones para poner tu nombre en alto!

—¿Qué tiene de malo participar en un reality show de talentos atléticos?

—¡Todo, papá! ¡Todo! —exacerbó la joven.

Mikuo haciéndole caso únicamente que a la pelea de padre e hija, se pasó la mano por la cara manifestando su frustración al respecto y simplemente tomó a Miku del hombro cuando reparó en que ésta podría aventarse contra su padre.

—No tiene nada de malo —asumió, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su hermana, cosa que ignoró en redondo—. Pero tampoco es que nos agrade la idea de humillarnos en público.

—¿Quién habló de humillaciones? —cuestionó Mitaki con una sonrisa sarcástica extendiéndose en su rostro—. Yo los he entrenado toda una vida. Lo menos que sufrirán serán las humillaciones.

—No me refería a eso —replicó Mikuo—. Papá, entiende; las formas de perder contra alguien como Shion es cosa de pensarlo más de cien veces. ¿Qué pensaría la sociedad?

—¿A quién le importa sus críticas? —exclamó Kisa Hatsune, haciendo acto de presencia—. Chicos, creí haberles dicho que la imagen que tienen los demás de ustedes no será la misma que ustedes conocen de toda una vida.

—¡Ay, no quiero oír palabras de alientos maternales por un momento, por favor! —reprendió Miku con fastidio, llevándose una mano hacia ambos lados de la frente, comenzando a masajeársela.

Kisa arrugó el labio y se sentó sin ánimos en el sofá, dando la espalda a la discusión de su marido con sus hijos adolescentes.

—Papá, tú siendo un atleta que quiere recuperar su fama, no querrías que las personas se hicieran una imagen tonta de ti si pierdes contra los Shion, ¿cierto? —persuadió Mikuo utilizando la cabeza.

Miku resopló y Mitaki tan sólo se quedó pensando por un rato.

—Ciertamente, tienes razón —admitió—. Pero, ¿por qué las malas vibras y negatividad tan pronto? Venga, familia —dijo acercándose a sus dos hijos y abrazándolos a cada uno por uno de sus grandes brazos pasados por encima de sus hombros—. ¿Me van a dejar en un momento tan importante para mí, que también lo será para ustedes?

Miku y Mikuo se miraron, aún estando acorralados por los brazos de su padre. Los hermanos suspiraron.

—No, viejo —musitó Mikuo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

La que tardó más en responder fue Miku, quien se mantenía cruzada de brazos mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pst. Como sea —resopló con obligación, a lo que Mitaki simplemente sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Al diablo sean los Shion.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¿Bromeas? —espetó Kaiko Shion masticando su chicle sin piedad.

—Kaiko, ¿qué he dicho sobre comer chicles a éstas horas de la noche? —reprendió su madre, Kagami Shion, mientras que su estoico semblante taladraba el rostro jovial de la menor de las mujeres.

En el momento en que la hermosa mujer de cabello añil se giró para terminar de acomodar la repisa de los víveres de la cocina recién recargada, Kaiko le sacó la lengua con un gesto de fastidio a la espalda sin ojos y, entornando los ojos, botó su chicle en la papelera.

—Como sea, mamá. ¿Oíste lo que dije?

—¿Acerca de que estaba bromeando o algo así? —recordó con paciencia al decir sus palabras. Pasó un segundo, dos segundos, tres... hasta que Kaiko notó que su madre estaba haciendo pausas apropósito—. Sí.

Puso ojos de exasperación. Su madre a veces le irritaba. Siempre la hacía esperar por respuestas cortas y simples al final de todo.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Kaiko pateando en el piso.

—¡Kaiko, qué he dicho sobre ésas actitudes inmaduras!

La joven imagen viva de su madre suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Que no debo hacerlas porque entonces no podré liderar la cabeza de una familia ni mandar sobre el idiota con el que me case si sigo con éste comportamiento —salmodió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en cada sílaba—. ¡Ay, mamá! ¡Que yo no soy feminista como tú!

—¡No es feminismo! —replicó Kagami girándose sobre la silla en la que estaba montada para alcanzar los estantes de arriba. Mirando a su hija, bajó de ahí con poco cuidado y eliminó lun par de pasos que la distanciaban de ella.

La diferencia de alturas era increíblemente notable cuando la menor de la familia resultaba sobrepasar prácticamente por unos seis centímetros a la madre con cadencia de baja estatura. Kaiko se hubiese reido ante ésa imagen, pero en ése momento su mente estaba ocupada por algo que le molestaba.

—¿Sabes quién fue la persona que sacó adelante ésta familia? —cuestionó Kagami.

—Fuiste tú.

—Exacto —confirmó—. ¿Y sabes por qué?

—Porque papá está obsesionado con superarse a sí mismo y prefiere pasarse el día corriendo con un negocio independiente que en una oficina con aire acondicionado.

—Exacto —repitió—. ¿Y por qué?

—¡Porque no supera a los Hatsune! —exacerbó Kaiko haciendo ademanes de frustración—. ¡Mamá, es que lo digo en serio! ¿De qué sirve volverse loco con unas personas a las que no ve desde que yo nací?

—No metas a toda la familia en esto, Kaiko. Es cosa de tu padre y de Mitaki Hatsune.

—Sí, sí, eso... —divagó—. Pero, sigo en mi palabra, ¿por qué hacer eso?

Kagami suspiró por primera vez en la conversación con su hija. Frotando sus manos tratando de eliminar algún rastro de polvo que pudo haber adquirido después de limpiar un poco esos almacenes, señaló las sillas altas del mesón, invitando a su hija a que la siguiera hasta allí.

Su inquebrantable paciencia estará acabándose ésa noche mientras siga hablando de esas cosas con su hija mayor, pero tenía que hacerlo de todas formas. Kaiko era una muchacha lista, quizás el entenderlo no le costaría.

—Tu papá siempre ha sido muy competitivo. Siempre buscaba ganarle a todos en todo —relató Kagami—. Sus victorias eran buenas, pero él sentía que no estaba bien del todo; sentía que le hacía falta una motivación más para competir. Entonces fue ahí que Mitaki apareció...

—Oh, qué cursi —espetó Kaiko arrugando la cara, poniendo una mano en meno de ambas que indicaba que su madre parara de contarle todo—. El resto fue que Mitaki y él se conocieron, se volvieron rivales eternos y mi papá se obsesionó con él. ¡Vaya! ¡Esto me recuerda a un manga yaoi que tiene Kaito en su cuarto!

—¡Kaiko! —barbotó Kagami dando un ligero golpecito en la mano a su hija, quien sólo rió un poquito a pesar del regaño.

—Lo siento, pero es verdad —se defendió encogiéndose de hombros—. Y si me preguntas por qué Kaito tiene una cosa como esa... yo no fui. ¡Shh! —agregó juguetonamente llevándose un dedo a los labios siseando.

Kagami rodó los ojos restándole importancia a las jugarretas que se hacían sus dos hijos. No podía culparla, ella también tuvo hermanos y les hizo bromas peores que esas.

—Mamá —habló Kaiko—, ¿de verdad papá está planeando competir una vez más con Hatsune acompañado de su clan y el nuestro?

Cerrando los ojos, la mayor asintió.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó Kaiko—. No me malinterpretres. Suelo decir mucho eso cuando algo no me agrada. No es que le tenga asco a los Hatsune, además de que no los conozco...

—Cuida ése vocabulario frente a las personas ajenas a la familia. Nunca se sabe lo que puedan pensar.

—No me interesa lo que ellos digan o piensen de mí, mamá —admitió Kaiko—. Yo soy quien rige su propia vida sin hacer caso a los comentarios de los demás.

—Entonces, ¿de qué te quejas de la idea reciente de tu padre? —inquirió Kagami con curiosidad, a lo que Kaiko rió con inocencia.

—Está bien, lo hago por Kaito en partes. ¡Pero mamá, dime si no es una excelente idea lo de ser vista por un millón de personas con televisores mientras practico la gimnasia o patino!

Kagami rió y suspiró.

—Si tanto te fascina, entonces dale apoyo. Debe quererlo ya que es el único que apoya enteramente lo de la competencia, a parte de ti.

Y, mientras su hija se encogía de hombros y se dedicaba a hablar de cosas tales como si en la competencia habría patinaje artístico u otra cosa parecida, Kagami expandió su sentido auditivo de tal forma que podía llegar a escuchar partes de la conversación de su esposo con su hijo menor. Y la verdad no era que los aires fueran así de tibios como los que rodeaban ahora a madre e hija.

Kaito desde su habitación se pasó la mano por su cabello azul marino despeinándoselo en un intento de ahuyentar la frustración que se le estaba acumulando por la sangre. Su padre, Jacques, estaba sentado en su cama intentando convencerlo de lo obvio: la estúpida idea de reencontrarse con Mitaki Hatsune y su clan para competir, y ésta vez filmado como un reality show.

Casi ni podía creerse que todas esas ideas tontas que su padre se creaba en la cabeza pudieran estar relacionadas con algo tan bizarro y cínico como para amenazarlos de una humillación vista y vivida por las cámaras que filmarán el programa. Kaito aún guardaba dignidad y quizás su madre le apoyaba en que esa idea era realmente estúpida, y ella como era la reina de la casa podía mandar a un peón como su padre a hacer cualquier cosa. Lástima que ésta vez Kagami prefería mantenerse al margen de todo.

Al margen. ¡Al margen!

¡Por primera vez en su vida su madre quería mantenerse al margen, por el amor de Dios!

Podía contar con los dedos de sus manos y pies juntos las veces que su madre le ganaba en la partida de ajedrez a su padre, dando un jaque mate con su corona de reina tan fácil y sencillo, para terminar mandando sobre el reino que llamaban hogar tomando ella las decisiones sobre todas las cosas. Su madre en verdad era una gran monarca, tirana y dictadora, una mujer digna de admirar; pero en ése momento que más necesitaba que su poder feminista aplastara al machismo de su padre, ésta se portaba sumisa ante su decisión y lo dejaba hacer con sus hijos lo que quisiera.

Aunque quizás una de esas razones era también por su hermana y su fascinación mal escondida por verse en un show de televisión haciendo lo que más le gusta: practicar deportes artísticos. Seguramente, como las mujeres mandan en ésa casa, su madre se encogió de hombros al oír de boca de su propia hija que la idea no estaba del todo mal. Pero claro, Kaiko no pensaba en las humillaciones si perdían ante los Hatsune.

Ay Dios... el mundo estaba loco.

—Papá —comenzó Kaito, intentando estar calmado y no soltarle el agua hervida sobre las heridas a su progenitor—, no quiero competir contra los Hatsune.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo divertirnos un poco Kaiko, tú y yo en una competencia contra Mitaki y sus dos hijos?

Kaito suspiró tratando de reprimir las ganas de gritarle a su propio padre y forzó la calma al hablar.

—Sería humillante hacer algo estúpido frente a unas cámaras chismosas de televisión captar las maneras en las que podríamos perder.

—¿Perder? —repitió Jacques riendo fuertemente—. ¿Y quién habló de perder aquí? Hijo, te aseguro que lo que menos haremos será perder.

Kaito enternó los ojos.

—Papá, sé que tienes mucha fe puesta en ti y en nosotros, pero existen las posibilidades de que Mitaki Hatsune y sus hijos estén más preparados que nosotros.

—Y es por eso que yo mismo los entrenaré durante éstas vacaciones de verano —comentó Jacques con emoción.

—Eso estaría bien. Pero—

—¡Kaito, venga, te divertirás mucho y—!

—¡No quiero competir, papá! —exaltó el menor dejando escapar su frustración entera, callando a su padre al mismo tiempo.

Jacques asintió lentamente ante las palabras hechas eco por toda la casa que su hijo recientemente había sulfurado. Una sonrisa surcó de sus labios cuando miró al piso, apartando la vista de su hijo quien se mantenía a espaldas de él, quizás por miedo a ver la reacción del hombre.

—Entiendo —dijo con melancolía—. Quizás estoy muy viejo para estas cosas, ¿verdad?

Kaito no respondió.

—Está bien si no quieres hacer nada. No te obligaré.

El sonido corto y casi silencioso de la cama al recuperar su flexibilidad cuando su padre se incorporó de éste, fue suficiente para hacerlo entender que el hombre estaba a punto de desalojar su habitación.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Kaito suspiró pesadamente y se giró hacia su padre detenido en seco ante la reacción de su hijo, quien fruncía el ceño.

—Competiré contigo —musitó forzadamente.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Por favor, antes de que me arrepienta —masculló tratando de que su padre no lo oyera, pero ésta acción no era necesaria, pues con los gritos de celebración de su padre, ni los pensamientos se oían en todo el vecindario.

Al diablo sean los Hatsune.

* * *

><p><strong>Bieeen... ¿Cómo empiezo esto?<strong>

**Con una inmensa y grandísima disculpa, supongo. Sé que éste fic ya tenía su cantidad de capítulos pero... realmente tuve que hacerlo. La musa que estaba a mi lado a los once, doce años que escribí éste fic me abandonó. No supe qué hacer con él y pensaba en simplemente borrarlo, olvidarme de él y hacer que los demás también, pero había un remordimiento en mi consciencia me decía que sería un completo acto inmaduro como ficker que soy y que no debía hacerlo.**

**Entonces, pasó el tiempo... Había perdido los capítulos posteriores a este cambio total en una laptop que no era mía y aún luego de dos años que eso pasó me sigo arrepintiendo y culpando de boba por no haber guardado mi gran trabajo perdido en la memoria de mi teléfono o qué se yo... en algún sitio que no fuera aquél.**

**Sin embargo, acá estoy, reinventándome y reescribiendo este fic que gracias a una especie de Review amenazador me recordé y me ordené mentalmente que debía continuarlo y volverlo a hacer. Ésto de la ubicación de los capítulos será temporal, pues cuando vaya a subir el dos estará en su lugar y el primero, que es éste, en el suyo.**

**Como pueden notar los que lo leían antes (o tal vez no, debido al gran tiempo sin leer esto), reviví a Mikuo y cambié un poco la trama anterior. Pienso que he madurado en ciertas partes como ficker y estoy realmente conforme con ésta forma de escribir que con la anterior. Además, adoro a Kaiko xD; es tán entretenido escribir sobre ella y me siento realmente identificada con su forma de ser que... bueno, no pude evitar escribirla.**

**En fin, espero que les guste. Pronto seguiré con éste y mis demás fics, porque no dudaré en abandonarlos. Gracias por leer.**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


	2. Las mujeres de la familia

**—****Disclaime****r: ****_Vocaloid_** es absoluta propiedad de _Crypton_ y _Yamaha Corporations_, por lo que no me hago responsable de ellos y tan sólo utilizo sus personajes para mi propia diversión en este fanfic, donde sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>La tortuga y la liebre<br>****•·.·´¯`·.·•  
><strong>**ღ  
><strong>•  
>•<p>

**Capítulo II:** Las mujeres de la familia

_"Los hombres son más elocuentes que las mujeres,  
>pero las mujeres poseen un mayor poder de persuasión".<em>

**—Randolph—**

* * *

><p>—¿Y adónde vamos a viajar? ¿Es acaso a Las Bahamas? ¿Los Ángeles? ¿Las Vegas?<p>

Para sus adentros, Kaito suspiró y trató de desviar en todo momento la mirada de su parlanchina hermana mayor que pensaba únicamente en viajar a algún sitio que comenzara su nombre con un artículo. No sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su escrupulosa y feminista madre, pero estaba seguro de que una de esas era callar a la hija que desde hacía largo rato estaba hablando tonterías.

Y fue así como conoció a la ventana y tuvieron una gran amistad coqueta, pues no podía dejar de mirar la harta belleza de ésta.

—Oye enano, ¿qué opinas tú?

Era en ese momento que lo llamaba por su _queridísimo_ apelativo y disfrutaba en todo momento verlo entornar los ojos hasta mirarla con la menor amabilidad que pudo, sin embargo, esa vez no le dio el gusto a la mayor.

—¡Mamá, Kaito me ignora!

Y acusándolo de lo que parecía ser un crimen —pues para ella, que amaba acaparar toda la atención, lo era—, Kaiko sintió alivio cuando sus plegarias por fin fueron escuchadas por la dama con la ficha de reina en el trablero del ajedrez.

Kagami se giró lentamente para ver a sus hijos sentados en el asiento trasero del Jacques-móvil y contempló con su semblante estoico y una pizca de «por-favor-hazle-caso-a-tu-hermana-para-que-deje-de-hablar» al menor de sus hijos.

—Kaito, tu hermana está fastidiada. Háblale.

El término correcto que usaría Kaito sería "fastidiosa", pero decidió no armar la tercera guerra mundial en la camioneta familiar por responderle a su madre cuestionándole sus palabras. Si algo había aprendido al formar parte de esa familia, era que su madre siempre tenía la razón en todo cuanto dijera y de ser el caso de que no, tenía que encontrar la forma meramente imposible de hacerle ver la realidad.

Kaiko sonrió detrás del asiento de su madre y se giró para ver a su hermanito, quien por fin había dejado de coquetear con la ventanilla. Las mujeres Shion siempre mandaban más que los hombres.

—¿Entonces, hermanito? ¿Adónde crees que vayamos? —repitió su pregunta pestañeando los suficiente como para hacer notar su innecesario maquillaje artístico ejemplar de una patinadora.

Kaito a veces se preguntaba el afán de maquillarse de esa forma cada vez que iban a viajar fuera de la ciudad, pero como era de esperarse conociendo a Kaiko, ésta sólo deseaba llamar la atención, aunque pareciese una mariposa colorida en el intento.

—Creo que vamos a Minnesota.

—¡_Qué asco_! —exaltó la mayor arrugando su nariz, pues no estaba para nada en sus planes el viajar a nada que tuviera un artículo inicial como _Los_ Ángeles, _Las_ Vegas o _Las_ Bahamas. Colocándose en el medio de los asientos entre conductor y copiloto, observó a su madre haciendo ameno intento de dormir en la carretera y a su padre, quien no despegaba la vista del camino—. Mamá, ¿no nos íbamos a la playa? ¿O al casino? ¡Me prometiste que cuando cumpliera dieciocho íbamos a ir a Las Vegas!

Kagami abrió los ojos tras su siesta frustrada y observó por el retrovisor el rostro maquillado de su hija grande.

—¿Te recuerdo qué edad tienes todavía?

Kaiko arrugó los labios y sonrió con inocencia.

—¡Pero eso qué importa! Cumpliré dieciocho en tres meses, o sea, este mismo año. ¡Podemos viajar a Las Vegas aún así!

—No viajaremos a Las Vegas, Kaiko —sentenció la tirana.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque _tu padre_ decidió incribirlos en una competencia filmada por los mismos productores de "_The Amazing Race_", y te recuerdo que _tú_ aceptaste ir con él a costa de perder. Aparte que aún no cumples dieciocho.

Kaiko abrió la boca para replicar, pero la gélida mirada de su madre a través del retrovisor le quitó todas las ganas que había acumulado. Volviendo a sentarse en su respectivo sitio, se cruzó de brazos y decidió, al igual que su hermanito menor, coquetear con la ventana.

—Lo que digas.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre esa actitud inmadura, señorita?

Kaiko infló los mofletes.

—Que es de mala educación y que no debo hacerlas porque entonces no podré liderar la cabeza de una familia ni mandar sobre el idiota con el que me case si sigo con este comportamiento —salmodió, como siempre.

Jacques al volante rió. A Kaito, quien escuchaba todo con claridad sin realmente querer, le extrañó hasta el tope por qué su padre siempre reía cada vez que su madre la tirana ejercía un regaño hacia sus hijos, regaños cargados de feminismo.

—Kagami, déjala ser.

—¡Sí, mamá! —exclamó Kaiko con alegría de poder ser secundada por primera vez en el momento por Jacques, pero entonces Kagami siempre terminaba diciendo tras esto:

—¡No la mimes!

Kaito a veces se sentía el objeto fuera de lugar en esa familia. Es que todo regía en un mismo patrón: Kagami apoyaba a sus dos hijos por igual, pero se balanceaba más hacia Kaiko porque era la niña; Kaiko se inclinaba hacia su padre porque, para él, ella era la luz de sus ojos; Jacques siempre apoyaba a su esposa como el peón besapies de la reina y, por supuesto, buscaba el apoyo de su hijo menor en plan de «somos los hombres de la casa», pero Kaito siempre estaba de parte de su madre, porque ella era la única racional ahí.

Pero, se repetía una vez más, su madre en ese caso fue la menos racional de todas al darle igual la absurda decisión de su padre sobre la familia. En ese momento estaban de camino al aeropuerto, pasando por un inmenso tráfico, para poder llegar a Estados Unidos, el otro lado del mundo, donde se llevaría a cabo el primer encuentro del reality show de _Do or die_; un nombre bastante espeluznante si la opción de perder sería morir.

Claro que, conociendo a su padre, no esperaba de menos. Cualquier cosa que fuese difícil y con la que pudiera enfrentarse a su eterno rival, sonaba como música para sus oídos.

Y todo por culpa de los Hatsune.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Dime que está bromeando —espetó Miku hacia su hermano mayor, quien apenas se atinó a rodar los ojos.

Los hermanos Hatsune jamás estuvieron de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Miku prefería mil veces escaparse con sus amigas a ver una función de terror, mientras que Mikuo se sentía mucho más cómodo en casa cuando casualmente pasaban una buena comedia en la televisión. Pero en ese momento, los dos concondaban en algo tan idéntico como el color de sus cabellos y ojos:

Su padre, definitivamente, estaba loco.

—¡Mamá, yo no quiero viajar aquí! —exclamó la menor hacia la viva imagen de ella misma con más edad.

Kisa suspiró y con sus ojos ensombrecidos declaró—: No me reclames a mí, cariño, sino a tu padre.

El avión de clase turista fue llenado hasta el tope de otras cuantas personas sin la más mínima pizca de parecer amables. Sólo unos cuantos señores de gran peso tragando comida chatarra abarcaron la vista perpleja de Miku, la cual se había preparado con su mejor chaqueta deportiva una visita al avión de primera clase que estaba a unos cuantos metros del que estaba montada.

Mikuo había puesto una mano en la muñeca de su hermanita con la única ambición de que ésta se sentara y dejara de gritar, pues muchas otras personas las estaban viendo como si fuesen bichos raros, sin reconocer un poco que eran hijos de Mitaki Oliver —gracias al cielo.

El mayor sólo deseaba que el asiento en el que había tocado su excéntrico padre quedara lo más lejos posible del suyo compartido —para bien o para mal— con Miku. Su madre, siempre preocupada por ellos, se notaba que también quería tanto lo mismo que él como lo mismo que su hija.

—¿Dónde diablos estará Mitaki? —desdeñó en voz baja y apretando fuertemente los dientes. Si bien el ser esposa de uno de los atletas más famosos de Japón significaba el simple hecho de recibir incondicionalmente todos los lujos deseados en una vida, en esos momentos, y gracias a Jacques Shion por haberle ganado a su padre en aquella estúpida competencia, los lujos se convertían en corrientes formas de vivir la vida.

A pesar de que el lastimoso y último encuentro de los archirrivales hubiese sido tapado por una harta cantidad de soborno hacia los periodistas y blogueros de las famosas redes sociales, Mitaki aún deseaba mantener encubierta su vergüenza pasando a vivir como un ser humano normal sin las comodidades al momento de viajar, lo cual disgustaba demasiado a sus ambiciosas esposa e hija.

Kisa siempre se había repetido, gracias a las terapias con el Dr. Dell, que la humildad sólo la hacía más guapa. Se lo había enseñado a su hija, pero ésta cuando estaba molesta se olvidaba de todo eso. Gracias a Dios que su hijo mayor era todo lo contrario a ellas. Sabía que ella no necesitaba de las joyas para verse bien; su marido siempre le regalaba vestidos, pero se había hartado de ellos desde el momento en que se había vuelto ama de su casa y prefería mil veces utilizar jeans y delantales antes que trajes de gala para hacer los oficios del hogar. En pocas palabras, se había adaptado a su propio dicho y había acostumbrado su vida de lujos-sin-lujos a la imagen propia que quería dar: humilde.

Pero de algo que nunca iba a sentirse completamente cómoda ni haría bulla de su humildad eran los viajes.

A Kisa no le gustaba para nada viajar en la clase turista. Empezando porque los baños siempre estaban asquerosos y no tenían la dignidad de limpiarlos sino hasta después de cada viaje; segundo, la comida que servían era _espantosa_ y estaba segura de que las mismas azafatas que lo servían no tenían idea de lo que se estaba dando; tercero y último, pero no menos importante, siempre les tocaban los peores maleteros, hasta el punto en que casi no cerraban, y tenían puestos separados los unos de los otros.

En un avión de primera clase eso raras veces pasaba. Pero claro, a Mitaki poco le importaba.

—¡Kisa!

Su nombre pronunciado a lo lejos sólo la alertó de que su esposo por fin había vuelto del puesto de chucherías y cargaba consigo unas cuantas bolsas de Doritos las cuales aseveraba que no eran todas para él. Mientras fuese a competir, Mitaki tenía una exclusiva dieta de proteínas, alejando las golosinas y consumirlas al menos una vez a la semana, pero claro, al viajar todo era una excepción.

Con una última mirada a sus hijos, los cuales se habían sentado rectos y derechos encubiertos con pasamontañas y lentes de sol para que nadie los distinguiera como hijos del hombre que acababa de entrar en el avión, se despidió de ellos, no sin antes darle unos chillones besos a cada uno en las mejillas.

Desde la distancia, Kisa le dedicó a su marido una mirada de «No te acerques, ya voy para allá» y tomó asiento en los puestos que les correspondían. Por supuesto, no juntos, pero al menos algo cerca.

En el polo opuesto hacia los asientos de sus padres, los hermanos Hatsune soltaron un suspiro unísonamente cuando el avión por fin despegó. Iban a llegar a Minnesota, y estaban seguros de que lo menos que harían en el _Do or die_ sería divertirse como cuando niños hacían esas carreras de padres e hijos en la escuela.

Encendiendo su MP3 a todo volumen, Mikuo se colocó los auriculares en sus orejas y esperó dormir durante todo el trayecto hasta la ciudad nevada. Observándolo perpleja, Miku le arrancó uno de los auriculares y esperó a que él la mirara como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? —exigió saber, entonces Miku frunció el ceño.

—¿Ibas a dormir?

Mikuo rodó los ojos tras sus gafas de estilo tornasol. Obviamente Miku ni lo notó.

—No, qué va, iba a contar las nubes hasta Minnesotta con los ojos cerrados rompiéndome lo oídos con Heavy Metal —ironizó con una notable peste a sarcasmo que hizo a Miku poner ojos de exasperación.

—¡Cieeeelos, perdóneme por interrumpirlo de sus deseos, Capitán Obvio!

Mikuo se destapó el otro auricular de la oreja poniendo pausa a la locura de música que retumbaba incluso a los ajenos oídos de Miku.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —le preguntó a su hermana, la cual sonrió y se acurrucó en su asiento.

—Estoy aburrida.

—¿Y?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y lo miró como si fuese estúpidamente obvio.

—¡Entretenme!

Mikuo suspiró y se apoyó de la ventanilla del avión. En cada viaje tenía que mediar con su caprichosa hermana haciendo los inhumanos esfuerzos para no dormirse, con tal de que ella quitara ese puchero de la cara y dejara de repetir, con la voz casi tan gutural como la de un zombie, «Estoy aburriiiiiidaaaaa». Ese viaje no era la excepción.

Y todo por culpa de los Shion.

—¡Mikuuuuoooo! —berreó la menor—. ¡Cuéntame un chiste, un cuento, algún detalle sobre tu aburrida vida amorosa! ¡Lo que sea, por favor! ¡No dejes a tu hermanita sufrir esta agonía!

—Miku, por favor —Mikuo se palmeó la cara—. En primer lugar, no estás agonizando por nada, porque bien puedes leer los tres tomos de manga que te trajiste, escuchar música con tu iPod, ¡o bien joder a otra persona que no sea yo!

Miku arrugó los labios en gesto infantil.

—Pero, hermanito, tú siempre me entretienes.

Mikuo suspiró.

—En segundo lugar, ¡mi vida amorosa no es de tu incumbencia!

—¡Pero sí es aburrida! —mofó la menor.

—¡Tampoco! —barbotó Mikuo.

—Oh, venga, hermanito —imploró Miku quitándose los lentes de sol y poniendo la mejor cara de cordero degollado hacia su hermano, en el único intento de persuadirlo.

Si antes pensaba que la magia telekinética que parecían tener las mujeres para hacer todo lo que ellas quisieran no funcionaba mientras cargara gafas que le protegieran al mirarlas, ahora Mikuo desechaba totalmente esa idea y maldecía al que lo hizo creer semejante estupidez. Miku sonrió victoriosamente cuando su hermano empezó a relatarle el fracaso de su última relación.

—Creo que ya sabías que terminé con Lenka.

—¿Y eso? Hasta hace poco decías que «tu hermosa rubia» era tu ángel, la razón por la que tus ojos veían, un pan de Dios y—

—¡Oh por favor, Miku, yo no decía nada de esas tonterías!

—¡Claro que sí! —replicó Miku—. Incluso se grabé diciéndolo. Creo que estabas ebrio esa noche. Habías llegado de tu fiesta de promoción y comenzaste a decir que «tu rubia» era tan—

—Sí, sí. Ya entendí. ¿Cuál es el punto?

—¡Que no puedo creer que hayan terminado! —admitió—. ¿Qué pasó?

Mikuo se encogió de hombros.

—Resultó ser que no era rubia natural.

Miku abrió la boca tan grande que parecía una perfecta y simétrica "O".

—¡Una rubia de bote! ¡Increíble, no se le notaba para nada! —expresó su completa sorpresa, para luego posar una mano en el hombro de Mikuo y observarlo con completa admiración—. Hermanito, menos mal que la dejaste. ¡Sigue así!

Mikuo rió ante el drama de su hermanita. En realidad no la había dejado por semejante tontería; en la historia verdadera, el que lo deja es ella por irse de rumbas con Meito Sakine, pero eso no sería algo que admitiría frente a su hermanita.

¿Para que se burlara de él? ¡Jamás le permitiría tal lujo!

Si algo había aprendido formando parte de la familia Hatsune, era que las mujeres no tenían piedad en los hombres, por lo que Miku, enterándose de la verdad de su anterior relación con Lenka Kagamine, se carcajearía de él durante largos días.

**•·.·´¯`·.·•**

Jacques respiró con suma energía el gélido aire de las montañas nevadas de Minnesota, para luego girarse a sus hijos abrigados hasta en las narices y sonreír como intentando que ellos imitaran su acción.

Kaiko, cuyo maquillaje artístico se había retocado tras abordar el avión de primera clase con destino a América, observó impresionada el ambiente y tuvo deseos de tirarse y rodar como una niña la extensa sábana blanca que cubría toda la ciudad.

No muy lejos de donde estaban, una acojedora posada de madera se levantaba tras años de ser remodelada por sus dueños, los cuales se vendrían a hacer ricos con la increíble suma de dinero que los productores del reality show _Do or die_ les habrán pagado al reservar toda la casa para ellos junto a la competencia.

Kagami se había hecho cargo de que un muchacho llevara todo su equipaje a sus respectivas habitaciones sin darse el lujo de hacerlo ella misma, pues sabía que Jacques no la ayudaría mientras se quedara viendo con cara de embobado la lejanía cubierta de blanco. Kaito, su único hijo varón, contrario a los otros dos miembros de la familia, parecía dispuesto a ayudar a su madre, hasta que fue arrastrado por su hermana en el mismo sitio en el que estaba su padre.

—¿Ven esos teleféricos de allá? —preguntó el padre, señalando con su dedo unas cabinas que se movían por sí solas desde la sima de la montaña hasta los más alto y viceversa.

Kaiko asintió fascinada y tuvo que darle un codazo a Kaito para que reaccionara.

—¿Qué con eso? —espetó él.

—Será allí donde compitamos mañana. ¿No es emocionante?

Kaito conocía un concepto de emocionante, y perder contra los Hatsune no era precisamente eso. Prefería ser azotado por las mujeres de la familia que a estar ahí. Sin embargo, tenía que obedecer.

—Oh, miren a quién trajo la avalancha.

Una voz detrás de los Shion hizo cambiar radicalmente el semblante alegre que Jacques siempre cambiaba. Un sudor frío se había colado por la nuca de Kaito al darse cuenta con tal sólo observar a su padre de quién se trataba ese ser que había abierto la boca para hablar y dirigirse hacia ellos como si nada.

Kaiko fue la primera en girarse. Su maquillaje artístico lucía tan brillante que pudo haberlos dejado ciegos, pero Mitaki Hatsune y su clan apenas se inmutaron ante éste. A excepción de Miku, quien alzó ambas cejas ante la extraña imagen de la chica Shion.

—Jacques —dijo su rival—. Cuánto tiempo.

Cuando finalmente la figura paterna de la familia Shion se dignó a girarse, en su rostro sólo cabía una sonrisa provocadora que hizo a Mitaki llenarse de más altanería.

—Mitaki, lo mismo digo.

Kaito fue el siguiente en girarse, pero hubiese deseado no hacerlo. Mitaki Hatsune era un hombre robusto y musculoso, al igual que su padre. Tenía el cabello color verde esmeralda, haciendo un raro contraste contra los que parecían ser sus dos hijos. La hembra miraba de arriba abajo a su hermana inspeccionando minuciosamente cada detalle de ella, mientras que el chico estaba cruzado de hombros con una expresión de que no quería estar ahí.

Definitivamente lo entendía muy bien. Casi deseó poderle decir que fueran a apartarse hacia la posada, pero entonces sería casi tan igual como traicionar a su padre en el momento en que estaba junto a su más grande rival.

—¿Estás listo para ser pateado en el trasero, Jacques? —provocó Mitaki, haciendo que su contrincante negara con la cabeza y riera.

—Creo que esa pregunta tuve que habértela hecho yo, Mitaki.

Mikuo casi podía jurar que la tensión era palpable y daba esa sensación de estar tocando una gelatina. Estaba seguro de que él era el único que se sentía pequeño entre todos, pues Miku parecía estar distraída con la chica Shion frente a ella.

Y le dio la razón. Cualquiera estaría distraído viendo ese raro maquillaje por toda su cara que apenas dejaba una clara imagen de su verdadero rostro.

Girándose un poco para ver a su madre, tal fue su sorpresa de no encontrarla ahí. ¿Adónde se había ido? Pero no tuvo que buscar mucho.

A unos cuantos metros de las dos familias, Kisa Hatsune y una mujer de cabello añil que podía apostar que era la madre de los chicos Shion, se estaban abrazando como si fuesen dos amigas milenarias reencontrándose en unas vacaciones familiares en las que jamás se imaginaron verse.

Mikuo enarcó ambas cejas y le dio un codazo a su hermana menor para que mirara hacia el mismo sitio que él.

Kaito Shion discretamente también imitó sus acciones, y lo que vio le dejó casi tan sorprendido como a ellos.

¿Acaso su madre era amiga de una _Hatsune_?

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLIS, CHICOS! ¿Cómo anda todo? ¿Bien ;u;?<strong>

**Ok, lamento la tardanza, ¿sí? Prometí ponerme las pilas con este fic, pero en serio no encontraba a mi musa por ningún lado, estaba hasta la coronilla en clases aparte de que tengo muchos proyectos nuevos en los que estoy trabajando. ¿Alguno en el fandom le gusta ****_Shingeki no Kyojin_****? Porque si es así los invito a leer mi**** fic llamado "**Dear Stranger**".**

**Pero dejando a un lado mis excusas, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Lo cargué lo mejor que pude de humor (amo más a la nueva Kaiko que a la que tenía la historia anterior, y lo mismo digo de Miku y de mi resucitado Mikuo). Como ven, las dos familias llegaron a su punto de encuentro, y cuál fue la sorpresita que se llevaron al ver que sus madres son ¡amigas!**

**En fin, este drama se seguirá desatando en el próximo capítulo. Lamento mi súper forma de narrar esta nota de ficker, pero obligar a la musa a venirme para escribir este fic ****_hoy_**** y publicarlo ****_hoy_****, me ha dejado agotada y algo perezosa xD. Como sea, ¡dejen Reviews con sus opiniones de la nueva y renovada "**La tortuga y la Liebre**". ¡Lo que sea, incluso amenazas de spanearme! (Así me hacen publicar, que lo diga ese ****_Guest_****).**

**Y recuerden:**

**Los quiere, Ayu.**


End file.
